Sem romantismo por hoje
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: PWP de Máscara da Morte e Shura. Cuidado, lemon pura e simplesmente.


**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, esses homens maravilhosos do SS pertencem apenas ao tio Kurumada. Aaahhh, se eles me pertencessem...

_**Aviso:**_ Esta fic tem conteúdo Yaoi, isto é, relacionamento amoroso entre homens (homens liiindoooossss!!!)

Se você não gosta, por favor, nem leia, tá?

Se gosta, fique a vontade!!

Aviso 2: Trata-se de uma Máscara da Morte e Shura, ok?

* * *

**Sem romantimo por hoje**

**Aquarius Chann**

Eu tentei resistir. Juro. Tentei não cair novamente nas artimanhas sedutoras daquele homem. Mas, como sempre, foi em vão. Dessa vez até que nosso joguinho de olhares demorou um pouco mais. Uns cinco minutos. Foi o tempo suficiente que meu corpo me permitiu entrar na brincadeira dele e tentar brincar também. Mas eu tenho limites. Todos temos. E ele sabe muito bem como destruir isso em segundos.

Olhar fixo no meu, nenhum dos dois se mexendo. Me distraí quando, maliciosamente, ele passou a língua pela boca já bem vermelha. Ao final do gesto, aquele sorriso de canto de boca que seria capaz de matar um inimigo de tanto medo. Foi aí que eu sucumbi, mandando todas as minhas resistências pro inferno. Aliás, era pra um lugar bem parecido com o inferno que eu estava indo.

Agarrei-o pelo braço e puxei. Estávamos perto da minha casa, mas não queria muita bagunça por lá. Da última vez, o estrago fora grande, bem ao estilo de Máscara da Morte. Mas hoje, ia ser diferente. Eu, Shura de Capricórnio, não ia deixar barato.

Caminhamos apressados até a porta de sua casa. Eu queria mesmo era ter corrido, mas ia dar a entender que eu estava necessitando disso. E estava, só que ele não precisava saber.

Assim que chegamos à porta de sua casa, Máscara se soltou de mim e foi entrando. Me adiantei e, numa atitude quase bruta, dei ordem para que todos os seus criados saissem da casa e voltassem apenas no dia seguinte. Todos olharam assustados para Máscara da Morte, seu senhor. E o que ele fez? Sorriu. Um sorriso maravilhosamente carregado de segundas até as décimas intenções. Ótimo. Em menos de dois minutos tínhamos a casa só para nós.

Fui subindo para o quarto enquanto ele ia na cozinha pegar alguma coisa. Como eu adorava o quarto daquele homem. No começo, relutei em admitir pra mim mesmo o quanto aquele italiano maldito mexia comigo. Mas essa resistência não durou muito tempo. O cheiro dele é simplesmente aprisionador. E é esse cheiro que impregna o quarto que me mantem em transe até a chegada dele. Achei que ele tivesse ido até a cozinha para pegar alguma faca, óleo, manteiga (que foi muito útil na última vez), sei lá. Mas não, ele apareceu sabe com o que? Uma garrafa de vinho. E aquela era hora praquele italiano maldito começar a ser romântico?

Comecei a rir, um riso de deboche. Ele não se abateu. Deu três goles apetitosos do inocente vinho e estendeu a garrafa para mim. Também dei três goles e joguei a garrafa contra a parede. Aquele som de vidro quebrando me deu uma alegria imensa. Afinal, aquele não era um dia pra romantimos clichês.

Ele caminhou até onde eu estava e me agarrou. Sem licenças, me beijou do jeito rude que somente ele consegue. E eu, claro, respondi à altura. Segundos depois já estávamos nús em cima de sua cama. Tentei, inutilmente, ficar por cima daquele homem. Como eu disse, foi inúltil. Ele sempre ganhava as lutas na escolha da posição. Eu sempre fazia do jeito dele. E hoje, pelo visto, não ia ser diferente.

Vendo que eu já havia aceitado a idéia sem contestar, tomou meu membro em sua boca. Com rapidez e força, começou a chupar. Isso vai parecer meio afeminado, mas aquele homem tinha pegada. Sabia quando, como e o que fazer em cada parte do meu corpo.

Sentei-me na cama, com aquele homem todo ainda se divertindo com a tortura no meio das minhas pernas. Agarrei-lhe o cabelo a fim de tirá-lo de lá, pois não iria aguentar por mais tempo. E aquele maldito, só pra variar, não me obedeceu. Continuou alí, fazendo seu serviço. Aquela força junto com sua saliva quente e a força que eu estava fazendo pra me controlar estavam me deixando completamente louco. Resolvi não me segurar mais. Ele não queria aquilo? Então ele teria. com um grito um pouco rouco, explodi ainda dentro da boca dele. E ele permaneceu alí, sorvendo tudo o que eu lhe oferecia.

Caí na cama. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, com olhar predatório. Nós dois sabíamos que aquilo estava longe de terminar. Olhei para seu corpo. Apenas músculos perfeitos, quase idêntico ao meu. É, não estou em um momento para modéstias.

Vendo seu membro ainda ereto, comecei a me virar na cama. Sabia que ele gostava de possuir por trás. Aquilo o deixava louco e eu sempre saia roxo e com muitas marcas de unha da nossa "sessão". Mas o meu movimento foi em vão. Ou quase. Já disse que é sempre ele quem escolhe as posições? Então, hoje não seria diferente.

Máscara da morte me pegou pelos braços e me jogou na cabeceira da cama. Não tive tempo pra mais nada; no segundo seguinte, apenas me senti sendo invadido por todo o volume daquele italiano.

Gritei. Um grito misturado com um palavrão em espanhol tão absurdo que nem vou comentar aqui. Ele gargalhou, apertando meus braços com tamanha força que quase lancei minha excalibur contra ele. Mas não adiantar.

Começou a se mexer dentro de mim. Sem pudores, sem delicadezas, um movimento de vai e vem forte. Sua mão esquerda desceu para meu já desperto membro. Era incrivel como aquele homem sabia me tocar. Se eu fosse mulher, estaria feito uma louca gritando, implorando por mais de seus toques. E na verdade eu estava, mas guardava as suplicas apenas para mim. Não iria revelá-las à aquele homem. Mas nem foi preciso. Sua boca não conseguia ficar parada e me atacou o pescoço. Curvei a cabeça para trás, mas por instinto mesmo, senão ela iria ser arrancada. Chupões violentos começaram, para o meu desespero. Esses chupões combinados com aquela masturbação feroz e as estocas cada vez mais fundas me fizeram perder o auto controle. Logo, eu estava quase entregue, gemendo com tanta vontade que começava a ficar com vergonha.

Tentei me soltar de seu outro braço, ele não iria me dominar assim tão fácil. Consegui me soltar, mas como estava ajoelhado na cama, estava em clara desvantagem. E aquele homem grande por cima das minhas costas não iria facilitar. E não facilitou. Sem soltar sua mão de meu membro, ele o apertou com mais força e aumentou o ritmo das estocadas. Sem querer (querendo), eu o excitei ainda mais com aquela ceninha. Sim, Máscara da Morte adorava ser o dominador, adorava quando sua presa (no caso, eu...) tentava fugir de suas garras.

Ia tentar mais alguma coisa quando meu cérebro travou. Eu já sabia o que estava por vir. E não tentei mais nada. Apenas fechei os olhos, deixando aquele turbilhão elétrico invadir meu corpo. Afundei-me em Máscara da Morte e apertei seu braço que ainda segurava meu membro, soltando um grito já rouco. Ele também não se segurou; sentindo muito apertado por mim, gozou alguns segundos depois, arranhando e quase arrancando um bom pedaço da minha perna esquerda.

Permanecemos naquela posição enquanto tentávamos acalmar nossas respirações. Eu já não sabia qual era meu suor ou qual era o dele. O sêmem de Máscara já começava a escorrer por entre suas pernas, mas ele parecia não se importar. Olhei para a cama, dessa vez ela ainda estava interia. Já o lençol... bem, qual lençol? O que restara dele estava espalhado ao redor da cama.

Meu joelho estava começando a doer, então tentei levantar. Apenas tentei. Máscara novamente me prensou contra a cabeceira da cama. Olhei para ele, e de novo aquele sorriso sacana. Senti seu membro, ainda dentro de mim, ganhar força novamente. Dei risada da situação e apenas ajeitei meu joelho na cama. É, meus pobres joelhos... nossa noite estava apenas começando.

* * *

N/A = Nota da Aquarius ^^

Gente, desencantei... Depois de quase três anos sem publicar nada, eu voltei!! E já logo escrevendo um PWP.

Sabem o que aconteceu? Essa semana peguei o caderno onde eu escrevo minhas fics. Sim, a doida aqui escreve primeiro em um caderno e depois digita tudo no pc. Aí me bateu um sentimento de sei lá o que, sabe? Eu estou com umas 05 fics começadas lá no caderninho. Mas, sempre chega naquele derradeiro momento bom da fic e eu travo. Simplesmente a minha insegurança me domina e eu paro de escrever. Acho minhas historias tão bobinhas, tão sem nexo, aí vou deixando lá...

Enfim, hoje eu acordei de mau humor. Às 09:03 da manhã liguei o pc e vim digitar isso que você acabou de ler. Se está bom ou não, sinceramente não sei. Eu não sei escrever lemon. Fato. Tá clichezão demais? Sorry for that. Mas eu precisava escrever essa fic pra me sentir melhor. E me desculpe pelo título tosco. Sou péssima pra dar nomes. Agora, se me der licença, vou jogar colheita feliz pra me estressar mais um pouquinho.


End file.
